qujinfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Dragon Riders
Ninja Dragon Riders (abbreviated to NDR) Also known as Hero Warriors Dragon Riders in the UK (abbreviated to HWDR) Number one king team hooray Part of The Draco-verse of the Welsh Corgi Network It aired on Welsh Corgi Network in the UK and Corgi TV in USA. Ninja Dragon Riders, was dubbed In South Korean as Number one king team hooray (최고의 킹 팀 만세 (choegoui king tim manse) Six main characters Humans * Hikaru the Red Ninja Rider * Shota the Green Ninja Rider * Sakuma the Blue Ninja Rider Dragons * RoRiNu the Red Ninja Dragon (Dragon of the Day Fire) * MujaKooNu the Green Ninja Dragon (Dragon of the Jade Warrior) * TeeGaNu the Blue Ninja Dragon (Dragon of the Night Star) Supporting Cast Drache Wächter: Guardian of Dragons and Ninja Master Onceana Ki (Is she ever gonna know her daughter is still alive) Lynn Ki The daughter of Onceana Other Dragons and riders * Snow Dragon (Also known as The Snow Christmas Dragon and Rider): First appears in Movie film 7: Ninja Dragon Riders A Christmas Story * Grey Dragon and Grey rider: First appears in Episode 44 * Purple Dragon and Purple Rider: First appears in Episode 45 * Black Dragon and Black Rider: First appears in Episode 46 * Yellow Dragon and Yellow Rider: First appears in Episode 46 * Pink Dragon and Pink Rider: First appears in Episode 46 Minor Characters Characters from Sarkany Highschool Staff * The principal: Marry C.C. Mue * The vice-principal: Dr. Joel Z. Killroy * The math teacher: Miss Lori Scorch * The English teacher: Mr. Jim Tzun * The History teacher: “The professor” Mr. Frank Goodieburge * The Shop teacher: Miss. Norma Wyldz * The Computer teacher: Mr. Alphonse Sebastian Smith; Nicknamed Mr. A.S.S. * Cafeteria worker main; Ed Bemby * Security woman: Miss Blake Montozes Characters from Sarkany Highschool Students * Kim Bean Characters from Sarkanyport residents * Dr. Elizabeth Killroy * Nameless Characters * Nameless TV announcer, female * Nameless TV announcer, male Items of Note The 7 Dragon crystals of Destiny # Red crystal (crystal of Power) # Green crystal (crystal of Soul) # Blue crystal (crystal of Magic) # Pink crystal (crystal of Mind) # Yellow crystal (crystal of Body) # Purple crystal (crystal of Dreams) # White/Black crystal (crystal of Balance) Tome of Dark Magic Arcane Chi Staff of The Black Wizard Dragon Villains Humans #Dorothy Leo (Dark Rider of the Tree Clan) #Ja Ja Rush (Dark Rider of the Sea Clan) #Tad Youngsog (Dark Rider of the Frog Clan) #Ryuo Coken (Dark Rider of the Thunder Clan) #Joe Bean (Dark Rider of the Gear Clan) #Arthur Drakkon (Dark Rider of the Ice Clan) Dragon #DonDimNu (Dragon of the Dark Forest) #KareTuNu (Dragon of the Wrathful Waves) #FupNeNu (Dragon of the Fat Toad) #ZanZikxNu (Dragon of the Wailing Winds) #SunoGiNu (Dragon of the Haunted Metals) #LyShoNu (Dragon of the Endless Winter) The Cataclysmic Dragons Tsunami dragon: This Dragon can create Water Earthquake dragon: This Dragon, sings songs. Volcano dragon: This Dragon can create Fire Main Villain Zork: He's a dragon, he's a man, he's a dragon man Zork evil warlord who wants the dragon crystals to enslave other dragons and to become the cosmic dragon of Doom!!! The Voice on the Other side of The Rift The Breath The Breath The Fang The Claw The Tail Villains monsters Myrkukyn: Dinosaur Zoofkatayr: Dinosaur Umum: Dinosaur Princess Rosy: Giant Ape Monster Bud: Giant Ladybug The Beast from another Dimension: Being from another Dimension Destroyer of worlds Chibi Chan Crossover Guest Stars #Qujin Dimensional Traveler (Think Doctor Who meets Yu Gi Oh) #All Star Mutant Heroes (Think teenage mutant Ninja Turtles meets the X-Men) #Scholar Barbarians (Think GI Joe Meets He-Man in the Masters of the Universe) #Cybernetic Mystic Heroes (Think Transforms meets King Arthur's Knights, as dragon warriors) #The Lightning Dragons (Think of the ThunderCats) #Silent Jim Places of Note Earth * Sarkanyport * Sarkany Highschool * The Forbidden Forest * Temple of the Seven Great Dragons The Dark Dragon Kingdom * Palace of Zork * Isle of Nightmares * The Jade Dragon Kingdom * Council of The Seven Wise Dragons Lost Realm (Also known as the Dinosaur Realm) * Plot 'Season 0: Unaired pilot (1989)' Episode 1: Pilot One story of dragons that are ninjas that have Ninja Riders part 1 Episode 2: Pilot One story of dragons that are ninjas that have Ninja Riders part 2 'Season 1: Number one King team hooray '(1990-1991) Episode 1: You become team now, begin Adventure, begin it now Episode 2: Happy good we fight for the right to be good Episode 3: The portal open Episode 3.14: Is that a blue chupacabra? Episode 3.5: All Star mutant Heroes Episode 3.79: Scholar Barbarians Episode 4: The Heavens have many gods Episode 5: Shooting star. Look a falling God Direct-to-video 1: Official fan club Ninja Dragon Riders the video Episode 6: Action to the action my Ninja Dragon Riders Episode 7: When the evil Zork attacks Episode 8: And now you've been taught and knowing is better than not knowing Episode 9: The Lost episode 9 Direct to video 2: The hidden and the Lost Episode 10: In the Treasure Trove of the lair Video game 1: The Ninja Dragon Riders the video game Episode 11: Dragon arcade Ninjas TV movie 1: The games we play the dragons we ride: Episode 12: Rockstar USA hooray Episode 13: Enter the Dragon claw Episode 14: Shadow of the Dragon Episode 15: Darkness attacks back Episode 15.9: Warning of the blue chupacabra Direct-to-video 3: When school gets out ninjas will ride Episode 16: Summer break see you next season TV movie 2: Ninjas at summer break Video game 2: In the dragon Zone Direct-to-video 4: In the dragon Zone video Video game 3: Journey Dragon Style 'Season 2: Riders on the wall (1991-)' Episode 17: Summer break over back to ninja School Episode 18: Go Samurai Go Go Samurai Go Episode 19: When ninja Met Susan Episode 20: The call of the Dragon roar! Episode 21: Boom bang Pow Direct-to-video 5: Learn the way of the ninja dragon rider martial arts video Episode 22: Dragons in the Mist Episode 23: The claw, the Fang, the tail Direct-to-video 6: The Good the Bad and the dragon breath Episode 24: Hours Episode 25: Government-issued dragons TV movie 3: Super Rockstar USA government dragons. Video game 4: Super special spirit of the ninja dragon Riders Direct-to-video 7: It's a Snow Dragon Christmas Episode 26: Carefree, Ninja free Episode 26.5: Blue chupacabra on the fourth wall Episode 27: Back to team hooray Episode 28: What happened to episode 28 file not found. great secret part 1 Episode 29: Great secret part 2 Episode 30: Great secret part 3 Movie film 1: Ninja Dragon Rider Video game 5: Ninja dragon Riders video game the movie Movie film 2: Ninja-ing across time 'Season 3: Get your Ninja on (-)' Episode 31: Red Dragon sai Episode 32: Blue Dragon katana Episode 33: Green Dragon nunchuckooh Video game 6: Red dragon, Blue dragon, Green dragon, Go Episode 34: Red Rider leading the charge Episode 35: Blue Rider heart full and loyal Episode 35.897932: Blue Chupacabra in the Dragon Isles Episode 36: Green Rider smart and brave Video game 7: Red Rider, Blue Rider, Green Rider attack Episode 37: Legend and myths of the seven Dragon crystals of Destiny TV Movie 4: Continuing the legend at the seven Dragon crystals of Destiny. Movie film 3: It's the eye of the Dragon Episode 38: Ninja dragon Riders team up with blue chupacabra Direct-to-video 8: Can a cosmic dragon love? Direct-to-video 9: Trek of the cataclysmic dragons Episode 39: Tsunami dragon Episode 40: Earthquake dragon Episode 41: Volcano dragon Episode 42: Life's answers Episode 43: Thwarted by association Episode 44: Enter the Grey Ninja Dragon Rider Direct-to-video 10: Stories of the Grey Ninja Dragon Rider Episode 45: Enter the Purple Ninja Dragon Rider Direct-to-video 11: Stories of the Purple Ninja Dragon Rider Episode 46: Enter the Black, Yellow, Pink Ninja Dragon Riders Direct-to-video 12: Stories of the Black Ninja Dragon Rider Direct-to-video 13: Stories of the Yellow Ninja Dragon Rider Direct-to-video 14: Stories of the Pink Ninja Dragon Rider Direct-to-video 15: Stories of the Snow Ninja Dragon Rider Episode 46.2: The great Blue chupacabra Detective Episode 47: The evil ones of Zorks' Empire Video game 8: Zork and the evil ones Direct-to-video 16: Zorks spooky Halloween Tales Episode 48: Skeleton of the Dragon Episode 49: Bravery heart Episode 50: Courage fire Movie film 4: I see your dragon as big as my dragon Episode 51: Roar, dragon, roar Episode 52: Dragon's lullaby part 1 Episode 53: Dragon's lullaby part 2 Direct-to-video 17: Songs of the Ninja Dragon Riders compilation. Episode 54: Labyrinths and Ninja Dragon Riders Episode 55: Back to the dojo part 1 Episode 56: Back to the dojo part 2 Episode 57: Back to the dojo part 3 Episode 58: Back to the dojo part 4 Episode 59: The fabric of family Episode 60: The scissors that cuts the fabric Movie film 5: Battle for the seven Dragon crystals of Destiny Video game 9: The battle for the seven Dragon crystals of Destiny the video game the movie Season 4: The Doom from Beyond Doom (-) Episode 61: Doom, doom with a side helping of Doom Episode 62: A Dragon without its Dragon Rider Video game 10: Ninja Dragon Riders arcade tournament battle fun time Episode 63: A Rider without its Dragon Episode 64: When the portals Unite Episode 64.33: Reunion of the Blue chupacabra, All Star mutant Heroes and Scholars Barbarian part1 Direct-to-video 18: Draco-verse Turbo tournament Edition Video game 11: NDR: tournament of the Draco-verse TV movie 5: Adventures in the Draco-vers Episode 65: Legacy War part 1 Episode 66: Legacy War part 2 Episode 67: Legacy War part 3 Direct-to-video 19: Aftermath of the Legacy War part 1 Direct-to-video 20: Aftermath of the Legacy War part 2 Episode 68: Children of the Dragon Episode 69: Those that are chosen Video game 12: NDR: 3D equals three Dragon Ninja Riders Movie film 6: Come to fighting Dragons Movie film 7: Ninja Dragon Riders A Christmas Story Video game 13: By Claw and Blade TV movie 6: Those who stand against Zork Episode 70: Evil lurks from the Shadows Direct-to-video 21: Cybernetic Mystic Heroes meet the Ninja Dragon Riders Episode 71: Risen From Shadows Episode 72: Quarrel of the coils Movie film 8: Untold tails of the Dragon Episode 72.9: Shut up Jim Episode 73: Oh no the dragon crystals of Destiny are stolen Movie film 9(Canceled): Deliciously Appropriate Revenge in the World Theme song of Ninja Dragon Riders Number one king team hooray Ninja Dragon Riders Secret Rockstar USA Ninja Dragon Riders Honoring techniques of all ancestor now revenge Number one king team hooray Ninja Dragon Riders Secret Rockstar USA Ninja Dragon Riders You can't take the sky from me Category:Ninja Dragon Riders Category:Welsh Corgi Network